Video time
by TigerSarina
Summary: The titans watch videos of Naruto and his friends and they are suppose to learn from them but what?


"So let me get straight, we here to watch videos about a different dimension and learn from it" said Kid Flash

"Yes" said the mysterious voice

"Fine with me" said KF as he sat down on the couch, the others just looked at him "What you heard the voice, time is stopped outside so no worries"

"He's got a point" said Beast Boy, the others agreed and joined KF on the couch, then the video started

_There was 4 people walking down a corridor (Sakura, Sarina, Naruto and Kakashi)_

_"Aww man, it feels so good to be on another mission again" said Naruto_

_"Listen whatever kind of mission this is just take it and don't complain about it" said Sarina_

_"Don't sweat it those days are over" said Naruto _

_"I hope so" said Sakura_

_"Me too" said Kakashi then a lady came running screaming out of the way, they moved out of the way for her as she continues running_

"Well that's rude" said KF

"Shhh" said Beast boy

_"What was that about" said Sakura confused_

_"Why don't you watch were your going, who do you think you are" shouted Naruto_

_(Kakashi thinking) They've brought in the siver core huh, then its true the carrier bird I saw earlier_

_ then they continued to walk then they walked into the room for their mission_

_"Huh! Escort duty on a caravan, come one" whined Naruto_

_"What, have you got a problem with that" said Lady Tsunade_

_"Since your asking yes, lousy C- rank mission, its beneath my dignity" said Naruto_

_(Sakura thinking) Here we go_

_(Sarina thinking) What did I just tell that knuckle head_

_(Kakashi thinking) Calm down Naruto because I'm the one who's going to take the heat if you don't_

_(Tsunade thinking) Just as I expected, nothings changed_

_(Shizune thinking) Okay okay you were right_

_Iruka signed "Naruto, you skills may have improved but mentally you haven't matured at all"_

_"Naruto, I've chosen an easy mission to start with to break you in, you've been gone for a long time"_

_"Well who says I want an easer mission" said Naruto, Sakura got him into head lock_

_"So sorry milady let me talk to him, I'm sure I can bring him around", Lady Tsunade put a piece of paper on the desk_

_"The details for you mission are on here"_

_"Right" said Kakashi as he started to walk to the desk_

_"I miss the third Hokage, that old man was smart, he knew what he was doing"_

_"Huh! What did you say" said Lady Tsunade angrily then Sakura started strangling him_

_"Just shut up will ya" Sakura said angrily, Sarina just signed then the door opened to see the same women again_

_"Lady Tsunade, terrible news" she said as she ran to the desk_

_"Now what is it" said Lady Tsunade_

_"An emergency dispatch from the Sand" said the lady, Sakura stopped strangling Naruto, she along with Sarina, Naruto and Kakashi were quiet_

_"Huh the Sand" said Sarina_

_"Where is this dispatch" said Lady Tsunade_

_"I desivered it as quickly as I could" said the lady as she handed it to Tsunade, Tsunade began to read it _

_"What the" said Lady Tsunade, Iruka then looked at it and gasped_

_"It cant be" he said_

_"No way" said Shizune_

_"W-what is it, what happened" said Sarina_

_"Its the Kazekage of the Sand, it seems he's been taken prisoner by the Akatsuki" said Lady Tsunade Sarina, Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi gasped_

"Kazekage?" said Speedy confused

"Its like a leader of a nation" said Raven

"Oh" said Speedy

_"You mean Gaara, so there back again" said Naruto_

_"We've been studying them, we know more about the Akatsuki then any other village, therefore the Sand village has officially requested out help" said Lady Tsunade_

_Shizune gasped "Your not suggesting that Team Kakashi"_

_"This is urgent I haven't time to form another squad and besides we have two people on this team who have fought the Akatsuki" said Lady Tsunade looking at Kakashi and Sarina_

_"Yes but even so" said Shizune_

_"Alright Team Kakashi I'm assigning you a new mission you are to go to the Sand village at once, find out whats going on there and keep us informed, you are to remain there and follow their orders, give them any backup they need" said Lady Tsunade_

_The screen then went to the gates of the leaf village where Naruto, Sakura, Sarina and Kakashi were about to head out with Lady Tsunade and Iruka at the gates as well_

_"Be back soon milady" said Sakura_

_"We wont let you down" said Sarina_

_"Good" said Lady Tsunade, Iruka sighed, Tsunade looked at him_

_"Naruto good luck" he said_

_"Thanks" said Naruto, then they started to walk off then Jiraiya jumped in front of them_

_"Hey there, so off on a mission Naruto"_

_"That's right"_

_"Well good for you but more importantly" said Jiraiya as he walked to Tsunade "I've got some disturbing news the Sands Kazekage"_

_"Yes I know" said Tsunade interrupting him "I'm dispatching a squad, there just about to leave" said Lady Tsunade pointing at them, Jiraiya turnrd and looked at them, Naruto was smiling and nodding his head then Jiraiya then whispered in Tsunade's ear_

_"You know about the Akatsuki's interest in Naruto don't you" _

_"I had no choice, Its an emergency situation"_

_"Your running a pretty big risk" then Jiraiya walked to Naruto "Naruto I want a word with you" they walked a bit away from the others "Listen to me now, you be careful around those Akatsuki you hear"_

_"They've all been looking out for me right, well this way they wont have to look very far" said Naruto_

_"Its true you've come a long way Naruto, but training doesn't mean a thing if you get reckless and blow your cool, you still have a bad habit of losing your head, even now. Naruto never use that power, you know what I'm talking about"_

_"Yeah, I know" (music starts playing) Jiraiya walks to Kakashi_

_"Kakashi, make sure that the kid doesn't do anything stupid, I can trust you right?" Kakashi smiled_

_"Right" Naruto then stopped walking _

_"Kakashi sensei, Sakura, Sarina come one what are we waiting for" then started walking again_

_"Right" said Sarina_

_"Okay Okay" said Sakura as then ran up to Naruto, Kakashi turned to Jiraiya _

_"We're off" and then started to walk to his students_

_"There he goes again" said Jiraiya_

_"Worried Iruka" said Tsunade_

_"Worried, No not a bit, he's not a rookie shonbi who needs me to worry for him, Sakura and Sarina too"_

_"How is it that they grow so fast, its a mystery" said Tsunade, then they jumped into the air_

_(Naruto thinking) Hang on Gaara, we're coming_

_and then the screen turned black_


End file.
